Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"We're supposed to get those?!" Johan looked up at a 13 foot tree to spot the ancient pecan nuts that only certain chipmunks eat. Johan gulped and looked over at the two, "Really?" "Yes, you chicken," Jackie crossed his arms, "Really. C'mon, you're not necessarily afraid of heights, are you?" "Of course, I'm not!" Johan claimed, "What type of person do you take me for?" "Um...I hate to break up this lovely conversation," Peewit interjected, "But may I remind you that if winter comes, the animals will freeze! Someone has to get that batch of nuts!" "Ok fine!" Johan crossed his arms, "Since, y'all are too chicken to do it, I'll take care of it myself." Peewit and Jackie rolled their eyes as Johan shimmied up the tree to reach for the nuts. As he tried to use his one arm to reach for the nuts, he used his other arm to hang on for dear life. However, he lost his grip and fell until a branch caught his fall...from in between his legs. He let out a shriek of pain as he gripped to that pain. "Ooh!" Jackie flinched, "I bet that had to sting." "Johan, are you sure you don't need help?!" Peewit called up to him. "Nnnope!" Johan squeaked back as he adjusted his seating position to climb back up the tree, "I am a fearless, daring hero!" "Yea, he needs help," Jackie denied Johan. "Don't move, Johan!" Peewit called, "We're comin' up!" Once they climbed up and gathered the nuts, Jackie helped Johan down and set him on the rock next to it, "Yeesh. You really need to check your cautiousness more often, amigo." "You. are not. helping!" Johan gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, Savina and Gerard had returned with some nuts and berries for the sick baby bird laying on the pillow. Julia assorted through the pile and set some on the pillow so that he could eat. "The poor thing," Julia clutched her heart, "Being separated from its mother is a really hard time for him, especially when he's sick." "Well, don't worry, Julia," Savina reassured her, "I'm sure you're doing an excellent job." "Yes," Gerard agreed, "Besides, all the birds are here and ready for migration, the boys are doing their job right, and all the other animals seem to be in good shape." "I know," Julia briefly smiled, "But what I'm worried about is if I'm doing this job right. I mean, what if I screw something up and disappoint Mother Nature?" "That would be a worse case scenario," Gerard concluded, "But there's a low probability of that happening, Julia. You're doing a great job." Suddenly, the baby bird started tweeting so loudly, the three had to cover their ears. "What's wrong with him?!" Savina raised her voice over the loud tweeting, "We gave him the right essentials!" "I think he wants his mamma!" Julia replied and tried to calm the bird down, "Do you want your mama, little one?" The bird seemed to calm down a bit, but still kept on tweeting. "Gerard, see if you can get its mother from outside," Julia commanded him, "We need to make sure he gets better by the time winter comes." Previous Next Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story